New Worlds
by Turtledude83
Summary: "Metron, time totem of Earth One, counterpart to me. I have not yet had the...pleasure," Clockwork said sarcastically, not bothering to look at the other. He knew what was bound to come of this conversation, after all he's seen it many times before. "Well let's get to it, then. Our respective universes are vibrating at the same frequency, creating a nexus of sorts, aren't they?"
1. Prolougue

**Hello everyone! My name is Turtledude83 and I think some of you may have come from my old fic New Worlds. It was a Danny Phantom / Ben 10 crossover, but I figured this was better. Anyway... Here's the info! This story is rated T for later Chapters. Also, I'm introducing Raven to this story, imagine the Raven from Justice League vs. Teen Titans movie!**

* * *

 **Ages -**

 **Kaldhur'am: 17**

 **M'gann: 16**

 **Wally: 15**

 **Artemis:15**

 **Danny: 15**

 **Zatanna: 14**

 **Raven: 14**

 **Robin: 14**

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _ **Tick, tock, tick, tock...**_

A blue light enveloped Clockwork's Citadel. Clockwork was the Ghost of Time, being able to see into the many realities currently unfolding. He knew who it was.

"Clockwork, I've come to speak with you regarding the stability of our universes," said a man in a black uniform. The uniform covers most of his body, save for his face. There were several glowing white lines tracing down his sides, legs, and torso. He was suspended in midair by means of a floating chair. The chair was called 'The Mobius Chair'. It allowed anyone who sat in it to travel through time and space.

"Metron, time totem of Earth One, counterpart to _me_. I have not yet had the... _pleasure,_ " Clockwork said sarcastically, not bothering to look at the other. He knew what was bound to come of this conversation, after all he's seen it many times before. "Well let's get to it, then. Our respective universes are vibrating at the same frequency, creating a nexus of sorts, aren't they?" Clockwork deadpanned.

"I'm afraid so. To prevent the destruction of trillions of lives -to scratch the surface, barely- we need to separate the point of origin from its universe and place it in another."

"His and him."

"Excuse me?"

"The Origin is not an 'it'. He's a person, a boy. Anticipating this conversation, I've aligned myself with him, one Danny Fenton / Danny Phantom," Clockwork elaborated. The ghost finally turned to face the man hovering behind him. Shifting forms to an elderly man, he floated up to Metron. "He'll...listen to me. You may come if you wish, but I'd advise you not to order him to leave his universe."

"Understood."

* * *

 **And that's it for the prologue of New Worlds! Some of you (Like a guest who called himself Matt, "Hope [I] burn in hell". Totally uncalled for but hey, that's why he hid behind anonymity. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this scene in the story, it kinda tips that domino to the main conflict and whatnot. I've added Raven to this story because I feel that she could mix well with this story. I'm making her character model after The JLVTT animated movie. See you in the next one!**


	2. Revelations

**Okay, WOW! The response to this has been phenomenal! Seriously, I checked my inbox and I had like 27 emails. To the reviewers, I promise I'll make the chapters longer, and I'll try to make sure Raven isn't just thrown in there haphazardly. She'll interact with the others as well as she would normally. I don't want to make her drastically different than what is normal for her. For Young Justice, it'll be just after season one and for Danny Phantom it'll be immediately after The Ultimate Enemy. Danny isn't _completely_ messed up, PTSD style, but he's still wary and a little afraid. Like when you were little and saw your first slasher movie? Like that.**

* * *

It was raining.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker had just gotten out of school and were unfortunate enough that the rain _just_ started pouring when they made it out of the cover of the school. It was too windy for their umbrella, so they had no normal protection from the rain. Tucker had enough.

"This way," he instructed the others. They gave each other a lingering glance and shrugged, following their glasses-clad friend. They walked down an alley before Tucker spoke up again. "Danny, can you...y'know...do your thing? I'm _freezing_!" Danny smiled, before complying.

Two large discs of light came to form around his waist, separating from each other. The rings went in opposite directions and turned Danny Fenton, the clumsy screw-up that was run up the flagpole _twice_ today, into the ethereal hero known as Danny Phantom. His inkwell black hair was littered with flecks of silver before becoming completely starch white. His ordinarily royal blue eyes turned into a crisp leaf green. His baggy clothing was replaced by a black and silver hazmat suit with a white DP insignia over his core.

"Okay guys, grab hold!" They all linked arms and Danny flew off like a rocket as he turned all three of them intangible. He dropped off Tucker at his house and Sam at hers before taking off to his own overly vivacious home. Turning human, he landed on the front steps before entering his home. He turned the knob and stepped in.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Danny stepped in happily. He looked into the den and saw his mother. Her eyes were wide and her hands were shaking. The curtains fluttered, as if they'd been put back hastily. _'_ _She'd been looking out the window. She saw me change.'_

* * *

 **Danny's POV**

It's been a few hours since she saw me change. Once I'd realized she saw me change, I bounded upstairs into my bedroom and locked the door, petrified. Suddenly, there's a hesitant knock on my door. It's so quiet it's almost non-existent. As though whoever knocked didn't want me to open it. Furrowing my eyebrows, I prepared myself for this conversation. I walked to the door and cracked it open, barely a sliver.

"Danny? Can we come in?"

 _'We?'_ I thought to myself. I gulped and opened the door. Mom and Dad were standing at my doorway, as was someone else. He stood behind my dad, so I couldn't really tell. I took a few steps back and allowed them in. Mom took a step in, looking all around my bedroom like it's the first time she's seeing it. Dad follows suit, taking a large step in. A large step to me. He wraps his arms around me and lifts me up, hugging me...tightly.

"Danny! Can you ever forgive us? I'M SORRY!"

"Dad, _Dad! You're...crushing me,_ " I managed to say. He quickly releases me, making me fall on my ass. I took a large, deep breath of air greedily. I look up to see Mom lightly scolding Dad. She turns to me as I stand up.

"Danny, you don't have to be afraid. We love you, _all_ of you," Mom reassured. Dad walked up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder. He nodded.

"Danno, it doesn't matter to us what you are, but really _who_ you are. That's what's important. So if you don't mind, can you...explain...some things to us?" He asked timidly. My muscles relaxed and I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. My parents sat on my bed, finally giving me a chance to see who was joined by my parents.

"Clockwork?" I gasped. He gave a knowing smile and nodded.

"Hello, Daniel. I just happened to see what was occurring in your home and decided to... _drop by._ " He almost sang. The three adults in the room explained that after I ran to my room, Mom told my Dad. They'd been making a list of everything bad Phantom had done and a second list of Phantom and Fenton's similarities. They realized that I was Phantom the entire time.

"That's where I came in," Clockwork picked up. "I arrived through my own portal before stopping Jack and Maddie from attacking. Stopping time around their weapons exclusively. I showed them the reality behind Phantom's so-called 'crimes' and made them see the truth. They've seen the truth, but I haven't told them how you became Phantom. Please, do tell," he smirked. I released a sigh and shrugged my shoulders.

"Aw, what the heck?" I smiled to them. I walked over to my bookshelf, but I didn't look through it, I looked _under_ it. Pushing the shelf aside, I lifted up a false floorboard. Underneath were scrapbooks and newspaper clippings all about Danny Phantom. I picked them up and handed them to my parents. "So, uh...before the portal worked, it just fizzled, right?" I asked as I rubbed the back of my neck.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

 **Thanks for patiently waiting, I think I'll upload a chapter every week. Also YJ will come in in a chapter or two, don't worry!**


	3. First Impressions

**So hey guys, I have realized my mistake. I forgot to add Superboy! Here's the updated list.**

 **Ages -**

 **Kaldhur'am: 17**

 **Superboy:16**

 **M'gann: 16**

 **Wally: 15**

 **Artemis:15**

 **Danny: 15**

 **Zatanna: 14**

 **Raven: 14**

 **Robin: 14**

* * *

 _Eight months later_.

"So you wait until _now_ to tell us?!" Sam asked frantically. I swallowed in an attempt to remove the ball that was forming in my throat. Tucker was holding her shoulders, keeping her semi-stable. I nodded.

"Sam...I'm sorry, I just didn't want anything to change. I wanted my remaining few months to be the same as always. I'm sorry," I whispered. Sam's eyes were tinted red and tears were starting to form. She bit her lower lip and sniffed. I gave them each a tight hug. We stepped into The Spectre Speeder. Along with the three of us were my parents and sister. I sat in the control seat, flying us off to Clockwork's Citadel.

* * *

It was time. It all started to blur together, the accident, the fights, the entire ghost zone. I looked around scanning everything, memorizing it. Hopefully one day I could come back. Saying my final goodbyes I took a step towards Clockwork.

"Are you ready, Daniel?" He asked. I shook my head defiantly, running back and giving each of them a hug that'd rival my dad's. I looked at Tuck, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Do it!"

Tucker opened his PDA, playing a song. It was oddly dubstep and remixed multiple times. Suddenly the lyrics busted out of the device.

 _'If there's something strange in your neighborhood...who ya gon' call? GHOSTBUSTERS!'_

The song kept playing as I stepped through one of Clockwork's mirrors.

* * *

 **Robin P.O.V**

My ears perked up. I heard a song, but I couldn't quite place it. I hummed along, surprised that I knew the melody.

"Muh-Nuh-Muh-Nuh-Muh-Nuh...dunununununun..." I sang. I started tapping my foot. Instantly my face broke into a grin. I sang some more, "If there's something weird...and it don't look good...Who ya gonna call?" Wally sped into the room, completing my verse.

"GHOSTBUSTERS!"

The alarms went off and blaring red lights turned on. Wally raced to the Mission Room, abandoning me. I grappled along the ceiling to get to the Mission Room. Soon after the rest of The Team joined us, looking around in a panic. Red Tornado rushed down to see the Commotion, and Black Canary and Batman teleported here using the Zeta Tubes. The three heroes looked frantically at our team. We mirrored their expressions, utterly confused.

Suddenly a thundering crack seemed to split the air in the room.

 _"I ain't 'fraid of no ghosts!"_ blasted out as it opened. A boy dropped out. He had silvery-white hair, and tan skin. He seemed to be wearing a hazmat suit, black. It was accented by gloves and boots that matched his hair. He smiled waved as the portal closed before he turned to look at us. His eyes were stunningly green.

"Uh...hi?"

Batman opened his mouth, probably to threaten the boy. Superboy managed to beat him to the punch, literally. He leapt into the air, roaring, and landed where the boy stood. Stood, past tense. I saw him...density shift. He was stepped on, but flew out harmlessly.

" _JEEZ!_ What the heck, dude?" He asked, his voice echoing somehow. Superboy lunged at him another time, but the boy just flew up. He furrowed his brows. "Hey, calm down! I don't want to fight!" Superboy leapt up, grunting. The boy flew out of Superboy's immediate path, but failed to change course when a green arrow pierced his suit. He yelled in pain, glaring at Artemis. "What is _with_ you people?" He yelled questioningly. Superboy managed to hit him as he leapt past.

"Take him down, but be careful. I don't know what he is yet, but I'm going to find out." Batman instructed. The Team joined in the fight, myself included. KF ran up the wall and managed to grab a hold of him, causing him to drop dramatically. The boy density shifted again, then disappeared out of sight. We all looked around, unable to spot him.

"Switching lenses to infrared," I spoke. The lenses changed colors as I spoke. I saw the yellow and orange silhouettes of my team, surrounded by the blue of the cave. I looked around and noticed a violet shape. "There," I breathed. Following my line of sight, Miss M used her telekinesis to create a large bubble, trapping him. He blinked back into the visible spectrum and glowed a violent green. Then he was out of M'gann's field...and behind me. He shoved me out of the way as KF ran into him.

"Oh..." Wally moaned. He was sprawled out on the floor haphazardly.

"Ouch. Hey, you okay?" The boy asked, clutching his head as he screwed his eyes shut. KF nodded.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks," he said. The team made an advance. I held my hand up, making them stop. Kaldur put his water bearers away and walked calmly up to the boy, helping him and Kid Flash up. "Thanks, Aqualad."

Aqualad let KF stand on his own, but kept a strong arm on the boy. Kaldur spoke in his own calming way, "We do not wish to harm you-"

"A little late for that!" The boy winced at the volume he spoke. He sat down again, head in his palms. There was a large flash of light as two rings formed around his waist. When the light died, it revealed that same boy, but with black hair and pale skin. He looked directly at me, with _blue eyes._ We all gasped. He stood up clumsily, still woozy from the clash with KF. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Okay, okay, time out! Let's start over," He said. He leaned against a wall for support. Then he density shifted _again!_ He fell into the wall, leaving us.

"After him!"

Before we could go chase the boy. He came through the wall again...with a soda and chips.

"You guys don't mind, do you?" He asked. Most of us couldn't grasp this kid's angle. Suddenly KF's stomach growled. The boy left and returned a second time, with an additional soda and chips. He tossed them to KF. He looked back at the entire team. "Hi, I'm Danny."

* * *

 **Hey, how do you guys like it? I'm not good at writing fight scenes. I tried to include everyone, but I wouldn't have finished it in a draw, so I sort of...yeah. ANYWAY! Please leave a review, it means a lot to hear your feedback. That's how I make these chapters. No seriously look! NoSignalBlueScreen wrote that the prologue was a little short, so I've been trying to make my chapters longer. Guest of Honor (Guest) wrote that he/she was sad that Danny would have to leave immediately after telling his parents, so I gave him a few months to stay. See? Reviews DO help! Follow, Favorite, Review, Share, do all that Jazz. Bye!**


	4. Tests of truth, tests of strength

**This has been one of the worst weeks of my summer. That being said, it's actually not all that bad. I mean, it was mainly just strenuous. It's like, wake up to start working and go back to bed after working. I'm actually writing this only one day before it's supposed to go up, so it might not be up to par. Also, NoSignalBlueScreen (I'm going to refer to you as NB) it's FINE that you still want me to write longer chapters. If you see my other work I usually only write about four or five hundred words. However, this story might be my new favorite, maybe even a pet project, _because_ it's making me write longer. I get to try out some new writing styles and all that. Now, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO... I present to you the newest chapter.**

* * *

 **Danny's P.O.V**

"Could this _be_ any more cliche?" I asked cheekily. I was sitting in a metal chair, hands cuffed together against my back. The room around me was completely grey. In front of me was a window that they could look through, but appeared to be a mirror from my end. In all honest, I was nervous, but I didn't think the older man dressed as a damn _bat_ could tell that. After all, it's not like he's Sherlock Holmes. The human bat was analyzing my face. He stepped outside. I strained to listen, but this damned inhibitor collar was blocking my enhanced senses. Thank Clockwork it only blocked out my learned ghost powers. Most people don't know, but no matter what device you slap on a ghost, you can't take away the three basic powers. Flight, invisibility, and Intangibility.

I heard some gruff mumbling followed by an excited chatter. A conversation? The door slid open again, but Batzilla wasn't there. It was that kid who saw me when I was invisible! "Yeah, not that I don't appreciate your company, but why did tall, dark, and angry send in...the opposite of him?" I said jokingly. The boy's eyes narrowed into slits.

"His name is _Batman_. I'm Robin, his partner." He stared at me up and down. "Metahuman?" He asked. I shrugged. He walked up to me and in a blur of yellow and red, he slammed me down on the table and ripped out several hairs. I yelped pathetically. "Listen, you're going to give me all the answers I need or we're going to have a problem." I nodded weakly.

"Jesus, okay! I wasn't planning on lying or anything, hell I'm _trying_ to be cooperative." I turned my arm intangible and rubbed the area he plucked the hairs from. His eyes widened slightly. _It's because he saw that I could've escaped if I wanted,_ I thought. He nodded, as if confirming what I said to be true.

"You didn't leave, though you obviously can." He sat in the chair opposite me, taking out a pen and notepad. He took a deep breath. "Are you a metahuman?" he asked somberly. I didn't know how to respond.

"Uh, I don't exactly know. I'm half human, half ghost. I'm called a halfa," I stated, though it came out like a question. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. I continued, "Where I come from, I was the second halfa ever. Was, as in past tense. The first halfa, my enemy, wanted me as a son since we were the only two of our kind. When I refused, he got angry. He stole my DNA and cloned me." Robin's eyes grew large.

"Do you have a Cadmus on your Earth?" he questioned steadily. I shook my head slowly.

"I don't know what that is, so I'm gonna say no."

"Alright, how did you become a..." he glanced down at his notepad, "...halfa?"

"My parents were ghost hunters. They thought all ghosts were evil, and even made some legitimate observations on ghost behavior. They made a portal to another dimension called The Ghost Zone, where all the ghosts originated. When they made it though, it didn't work. My friends and I were checking it out one day when we were taking photos for a school project. My one friend, Sam, thought it'd be a good idea for me to go in, so I did. I stumbled though, and pressed a button on the wall in a useless attempt to balance myself. That button turned on the machine, a tunnel into another universe.

"So I died." Robin's mask never changed. His 'eyes' never widened or turned into slits.

"But you only died...partially." I nodded.

"The electricity from the portal started to break down my molecular structure, but the literal _essence_ of the Ghost Zone rebuilt it. So... yeah. I gained ghost powers. I _was_ a ghost. Half of me, anyway. When the portal turned on, a lot of ghosts escaped. I used my powers to capture the escapees. I didn't want to _kill_ them, however! I just kept throwing them back into the Zone."

Robin nodded, finishing up some notes. He was writing facts down, learning about me. He stiffened his spine, and glared at the glass. I looked in the reflection and saw that he was looking at a specific spot, not just the glass in general. He looked back and cleared his throat. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Somebody from your universe came to mine and told Clockwork, the ghost of time, that our universes would _both_ be destroyed if I didn't come here. Something about me vibrating at a different speed than my earth but at the same speed as yours?"

"So our universes were trying to merge." He chewed on the tip of his pen. He nodded for some reason I wasn't aware of. "One last question."

"Shoot."

"Seriously, _Ghostbusters?_ "

* * *

After I was released from captivity, I got to meet the team who fought me.

"Hi! I'm M'gann, but you could call me Megan if you want!"

"I am Kaldur'ahm, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Conner Kent, Superboy."

"I'm Kid Flash, AKA Wally. You're not _really_ a ghost, right?"

"I'm Artemis."

"You've met me and Batman," Robin tells me. They tell me a brief history of how the team was founded, who the Justice League is, and what kind of world it is.

"Dude, I lucked _out_!" I was beaming and chattering off, "I have to leave my earth, but I come to a world with people like me!" I start flying loops around the group in front of me, then my smile falls. "But where do I go?"

"We've got that covered." Batman walks up to me and addresses me for the first time. "You can stay with us if you join the team."

I nodded eagerly, "Yeah! Sure, I'm so ready!"

"You will be on a temporary surveillance period. However... we still don't know your name."

I have to resist the urge to facepalm. I glance up at the rest of the team sheepishly. "Danny, Danny Fenton. My hero name is... Phantom. Just Phantom."

They all greet me again and we share a small chuckle at my expense.

* * *

"I-I can't do this _any longer!_ " My arms were going numb, my forehead was soaked with sweat, and my voice was strained. From the other side of the glass, Batman jotted down some notes. He pressed the button that activated the speakers in the training room.

 **"You know what the copout word is, Daniel."**

"D- _Danny!_ M-my name is _Danny!_ " I choked out. The Team was observing from a distance. They, combined with the term 'Copout word', kept me going. I wanted to show that I wasn't weak. I _could_ manage to be a hero on my own, but I chose to be on the team. To do that, I was pushing against a mechanical piston that applied pressure directly down, to where I was. It was currently pushing down with a force of 1900 PSI. I pushed against the machine harder. I felt myself glowing, and when I opened my eyes the entire room was illuminated in an astonishing green hue. I felt more confident. I sputtered out, "K-Kick it u-up a notch!"

Big mistake. Batman complied and raised the machines output. I was pushing up from under the press and was managing just fine, but when he turned it up, it pushed me down. I somehow regained my footing. I screwed my eyes shut and released a guttural roar as I pushed _even harder_ against the machine.

 **"You can stop whenever you feel like it, don't push yourself too hard."**

I glanced at the other young heroes. Some faces were filled with wonder, others with panic, others still curiosity. I inhaled sharply through my nose. " _ANOTHER!"_

I've only been here a few hours. From what I have learned about Batman, two things are sure. One, Batman will never kill. Period. And two, Batman never hesitates.

Batman hesitated.

He nodded and raised it another level. I was suddenly filled with pride that I could go this far. With one last burst I pushed up with all my force, ending up... breaking the machine? I pushed it back up into it's locked position. I think.

Batman stepped out of the control room as I collapsed onto the cold ground. He started to help me up as he was talking.

"That's the highest level. That's as hard as it'd be before we sent the Justice League in. Congratulations. You have thirty minutes before speed and flight testing. Rest up." Batman walked away as the team ran up to me. All were spouting words of goodwill and congratulations.

"Holy dip, man, that was insane!" Wally sped a chair to me, allowing me to sit down. I nodded, breathlessly. They all started chattering amongst themselves when Robin walked up to me.

"Hey, you made Bats hesitate. That's almost impossible," He grinned. I managed to send a smile back. I was able to choke out some words and start a conversation.

"S-so what can I expect from these t-tests?" I asked. Robin made an empathetic face and pulled on his collar. He gave a cough that sounded like a laugh and put a hand on my shoulder.

"If you keep pushing yourself as hard as you did here, then you better take the next week or two off."

* * *

 **There! I managed to finish it before I have to... wake up. It's 2:31 am. I started this like at eight, managed to write the most of it, got writer's block, watched some youtube, read some books, and then finished it. I'm actually happy for this, since it's upwards of 1,500 words without AUTHOR'S Notes. More like sixteen hundred. Anyway, again tell me what you think in a review, follow, favorite, all that stuff. Best review I see gets a shout out! Not first or longest, but BEST. Also NB, tell me if this isn't long enough or if it's good yet? Don't be afraid to ask for more, that's a big compliment! Alright, goodbye everyone!**


	5. Author's Note: August Edition

**Author's Note: August Edition.**

 **First off I think I'm going to post Author's Notes once a month. Get some feedback to the story, talk one on one, that thing. My brain's kind of frazzled right now, sorry! I think this one will be shorter since it's the first one, but I wanted to hear some things from you. First off, what ships do you want to see, romantic or otherwise? Whether it's your otp, friendships, et cetera.**

 **I just wanted to thank you for the enormous amount of support you have given me. School has started up again, so posts will be kind of lacking, sorry. I'll try to post as often as I can, but I want to build a queue of chapters, you know? So if I don't have time to write I can still post. Thank you for your support, but I'm afraid this story will be going into hiatus mode. Thank you all, good day.**


End file.
